


Lillies and Missing Rings

by vixxsparalleluniverse



Series: 21 Dumb Friends [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Nakamoto Yuta is Whipped, OT21 (NCT), Park Jisung (NCT) is Whipped, Weddings, also renjun and donghyuck are bff goals, basically i wanted to write a wedding scene, because there are 21 gay dudes with healthy sex lives, in this household we appreciate moon taeil, jaehyun and sicheng are the best friend duo, jisung is everyone's baby, kun and ten will be the best dads, nct being dumb and me being trash part 2, renjun is tiny and needs to fight, taeil is the priest and that is the best part of the fic, the author still regrets everything, war flashbacks to that iconic birthday party video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:15:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21991075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vixxsparalleluniverse/pseuds/vixxsparalleluniverse
Summary: Nakamoto Yuta and Dong Sicheng finally get married and it is a huge mess.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Kim Jungwoo/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Series: 21 Dumb Friends [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1582891
Comments: 6
Kudos: 69





	1. ©vixxsparalleluniverse

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so when I was editing “A Christmas Miracle”, I was thinking about a series with the NCT ensemble (when the new members get added, I will try to include them somewhere) where I write random one-shots to build a universe where they are dumb together. There are established relationships mentioned in the first part and I might be making fics about each relationship and how it would contribute to this series. I hope it does well or I will cry in a corner. Also I want to apologize for making these one-shots unnecessarily long, I really get inspired at 4am.
> 
> This fic was inspired by Yuta and Winwin’s birthday party video (the best mess of a wedding- uh I mean birthday party) and Tangled Ever After (oops just reminded of Bangtan in Fairytale Land WHICH I WILL BE WORKING ON AFTER EXAMS). So enjoy or I will send Renjun after you.

This work is pure fiction.

The author does not own the characters Lee Taeyong, Moon Taeil, Seo Youngho, Nakamoto Yuta, Qian Kun, Kim Dongyoung, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul, Jung Yoonoh, Dong Sicheng, Kim Jungwoo, Wong Yukhei, Lee Minhyung, Xiao Dejun, Wong Kunhang, Huang Renjun, Lee Jeno, Lee Donghyuck, Na Jaemin, Liu Yangyang, Zhong Chenle, Park Jisung

However, the original characters do belong to the author. Any similarities to a person living or dead is purely coincidental and is not intended by the author.

This story is not meant for any profit. It is merely for the sake of enjoyment. All the events following the story are purely the imagination of the author. Any similarity to any events in real life is purely coincidental and is not intended by the author.

No part of this publication may be reproduced, distributed or transmitted in any form or by any means, including photocopying, recording or any other mechanical methods, without the prior written permission of the publisher, except in case of brief quotations embodied in critical reviews and certain other noncommercial users permitted by copyright law. For non-profitable use, please seek permission from the author.

If the story is being copied, reproduced or transmitted in any forms or by any means, it shall be reported to the author immediately.

This story is not meant to offend any kind of people. If you find any part of this story offensive please seek author.

This is meant for all people (except for author).

by @vixxsparalleluniverse

All Rights Reserved

Copyright

© 2019 @vixxsparalleluniverse


	2. Lillies and Missing Rings

It was a beautiful spring day in Seoul where a grand ballroom was ready for an anticipated wedding. The wedding was rather small, with only family and friends, but the grooms were that extra so that was where the location was.

“Ok, so most guests have RSVP'd, the cake is on the way, flowers have been delivered.” Doyoung read through his list as seventeen out of twenty-one people in the friend group were in the ballroom, preparing. “Grooms are getting ready, chefs are preparing, Chenle is the flower boy.” The boy in question was placing lily petals on Jisung’s head, who fell asleep folding name tags for the guests. “Rings are ready, Jisung is going to carry them and he needs to be watched.” Chenle smiled softly watching the petals fall on Jisung, who scrunched his nose when one petal touched his nose. “Chenle, don’t waste petals.”  
  
“What?” Jisung mumbled, opening his eyes and shaking his head. The stray petals fall on the table and Jisung turned to see Chenle smiling at him. Jisung returned the smile and tossed some petals towards Chenle’s face. “Don’t do that, Lele, Doyoung hyung sounded murderous.” Chenle giggled and placed the petals back in the basket.

“I don’t see why I am the flower boy and Jisung is the ring bearer.” Chenle asked Doyoung. “We aren’t children.”  
  
“The last time I checked, you two are babies and need to be monitored 24/7 by either me, Kun or Taeyong hyung.” Doyoung replied. “Jisung, your naptime isn’t until after the ceremony, so stay on task.”  
  
“What about Mark and Donghyuck hyungs?” Jisung asked and the three turned to see Mark and Donghyuck making out in the corner. “Also I don’t need naptime, I am an adult.”

“They are on that newly-engaged high.” Doyoung said.

“They are supposed to write their speeches to the grooms.” Chenle remarked, crossing his arms. “They didn’t even start.” Chenle wasn’t sure if he was lying or not but it was worth it when Doyoung stalked towards the couple. “Man, where is Jaehyun hyung when you need him?”  
  
“Jaehyun hyung is Sicheng hyung’s best man so he can’t calm Doyoung hyung down.” Jisung replied. “Can you help me fold the name tags?” Chenle agreed and the two started to work on the task. Outside the ballroom, Kun and Taeyong were hanging up a banner by the entrance to signal people that this is where the wedding was located. Ten was on his phone, talking to someone in rapid Chinese.

“Who the hell is Chittaphon talking to?” Taeyong asked Kun after the two hung the banner. The younger looked down, turning slightly red.

“We are considering adoption.” Kun replied, smiling fondly at Ten. “We are finding a kid in China and bringing him or her to Korea.” Taeyong smiled widely before hugging Kun.

“I am so happy for you two!” Taeyong gushed. Kun tensed at first and relaxed immediately, pressing his face against the older’s shoulder. “I did not expect this!”

“We weren’t planning on telling anyone soon, you know how bad Chenle and Yangyang are at secrets, because of Yuta hyung and Sicheng’s wedding and Mark and Donghyuck’s upcoming one.” Kun explained and watched his husband pace around the hall.

“You are going to be great parents, Kun, don’t worry about it.” Taeyong saw Ten approach them and hugged the smaller. Ten was confused for a second and hugged back. “Kun told me what you two were planning.” Ten glared at his husband, who shrugged.

“He was the best person to tell.” Kun said immediately. Ten nodded and pushed Taeyong away gently.

“It’s really annoying to adopt considering the fact that we are two husbands, but I have faith that we will get a child.” Ten said to Taeyong. The couple’s eyes widen when Taeyong started to tear up.

“My kids are growing up.” Taeyong cried happily and Ten hugged him again to shut him up.

“Hyung! Tell Mark and Donghyuck hyungs to stop having sex in the bathroom!” the three heard Chenle yell.

“Let’s go see what our current children are up to.” Ten said before dragging Kun and Taeyong inside the ballroom.

*with the grooms*

Yuta was sitting on a chair as a bunch of stylists fixed him in a suit and did his makeup. Johnny, his best man, was reciting his speech and talking to Taeyong about the progress.

_“Ok that’s good, Tae, I will let you know when Yuta is ready and Jaehyun will let Doyoung know when Sicheng is ready.”_ Johnny said in the receiver.

_“Alright, Johnny. DONGHYUCK, STOP TRYING TO BLOW MARK IN THE BATHROOM! I will wait for your call, and immediately so Doyoung won’t blow a fuse, the annoying trio is getting on his nerves and Kun and Ten are busy. Lord knows that only Jaehyun can calm Doyoung down.”_ Taeyong explained rapidly and Johnny smiled listening to him. _“YANGYANG, STOP! I love you, bye!”_

_“Wait, Tae, you love me-”_ Johnny started but the call was cut. Yuta was finished with his makeup and Johnny raised his hand up to stop the stylists.

“Thank you, everyone, you may leave.” Johnny said and everyone filed out except for Yuta. The groom started shaking immediately and Johnny hugged him to calm him down. “What’s wrong, Yuta?”  
  
“I’m scared, John. What if I trip, what if Sicheng suddenly decided to leave me for someone else, what if-” Yuta started but Johnny shushed him.

“We both know that will never happen, Sicheng loves you so much and just be careful while walking.” Johnny assured the Japanese man. “Taeyong and Doyoung will make sure everything is in shape. You know how those two are.”

“Yeah, why am I worrying?” Yuta asked. “Ok, I’m ready. At least, I hope I am.”  
  
“Let’s go and get you married.” Johnny said before the 2000 line, minus Donghyuck, crashed into the room to bring Johnny and Yuta downstairs. On the other hand, Sicheng was completely calm as he was dressed by another set of stylists. Jaehyun was sitting on the side, giving thumbs up when Sicheng asked multiple times how he looked.

“Thank you.” Sicheng said when he decided that he was completely ready. The stylists leave when Jaehyun nodded and Sicheng turned towards his best man. “I’m not sure what to feel right now.”  
  
“What do you mean?” Jaehyun asked. Sicheng sighed before fiddling with his engagement ring.

“It’s a big commitment, getting married. I never thought we would be one of the first ones to tie the knot.” Sicheng explained. “Well Ten and Kun hyungs are married, Mark and Hyuck are engaged, and you and Doyoung hyung just stabilized your relationship.” Jaehyun sighed heavily, his relationship with Doyoung was really rocky, multiple breakups and accusations of cheating. The taller played with his bracelet, thinking about his boyfriend who was in the ballroom, making sure everything was perfect for Yuta and Sicheng. “Sorry for mentioning it, Jae.”

“It’s fine, Sicheng. It sucks that our relationship was like that but I have been trying to make it better.” Jaehyun said, feeling guilty that their relationship was the reason Jisung came up to him and said that he was afraid of being committed to a relationship. But that is a story for later. Jaehyun got up from the hotel bed and patted Sicheng’s shoulder. “Let’s get you married. I am sure Yuta cannot wait to tell everyone you are together forever.” Sicheng smiled softly and got up to hug Jaehyun. A soft knock was heard and the door opened to reveal Dejun, Kunhang and Yangyang. Sicheng turned around and sighed heavily. Someone really sent the annoying trio to get them downstairs.

“Ok but why are you hugging?” Yangyang asked. Sicheng smacked the younger’s head and Jaehyun chuckled.

“I, as the best man, am comforting the groom of pre-wedding jitters.” Jaehyun answered. Sicheng rolled his eyes at Jaehyun’s answer.

“No he was telling me of how hot Doyoung is in a suit.” Sicheng fired back and the annoying trio laughed at that.

“Well, if you look past the PTA mom behaviour and the short temper, he’s pretty nice looking.” Kunhang remarked. A glare from Jaehyun got Kunhang hiding behind Dejun.

“Ok, let’s go before the parents kill us!” Dejun said and pulled Sicheng out the door.

*in the ballroom*

The chairs were set up and everyone was ready for the wedding to start. The left side had Sicheng’s family, co-workers, and the Chinese squad, plus Jungwoo who wanted to be with Yukhei. The right side had Yuta’s family, co-workers, and the rest of the gang. The annoying trio and the 2000 line rushed in to sit in their respective seats and Renjun kicked Donghyuck, who stopped kissing Mark to pull on his ear. Ten had to walk to them and carry Renjun to Sicheng’s side so they won’t fight. Outside the hall, the line was set, Chenle and Jisung first with the flowers and the rings, Johnny and Taeyong next to represent Yuta, Jaehyun and Doyoung to represent Sicheng, and the married couple were last. Yuta turned around to see Sicheng approach him, smile warm and inviting. Doyoung had to stop Yuta from swooping Sicheng into a kiss, saying that to wait until the vows are done. Sicheng pushed Doyoung back to Jaehyun, who kissed the older’s forehead, and linked arms with Yuta.

“Are you ready, Sicheng?” Yuta asked, smiling radiantly.

“For you, Nakamoto? Always.” Sicheng replied. Inside the ballroom, Taeil stood in as the priest since the original one got food poisoning (courtesy of Yangyang and Donghyuck, who hated the original priest) and Kun was by the piano, playing a piece to start off the wedding. Chenle and Jisung entered first, the older throwing lily petals everywhere. Jisung blushed when Chenle rested his head on the youngest’s shoulder. They stood by the steps and Chenle dumped the rest on Taeil, who glared at him.

“You look cute, Taeil hyung!” Chenle said happily and the oldest shook his head fondly. Jaemin and Jeno were clapping loudly, Jaemin screaming at how proud he was of Jisung. Mark had to pull them down to not embarrass the youngest. Johnny and Taeyong were next, walking down together as a couple. The two got together on Christmas, after Mark and Donghyuck’s engagement, where Johnny played a piece for Taeyong and kissed in the heat of the moment. The rest was history. When they approached Taeil, Taeyong kissed Johnny’s cheek.

“I love you too, Yong.” Johnny whispered. Taeyong blushed and walked away quickly to sit on Yuta’s side of the ballroom. Jaehyun and Doyoung followed, the younger not meeting eyes with Doyoung.

“Jae, what’s wrong?” Doyoung asked. “Did something happen between you and Sicheng?”  
  
“No, I was thinking that we need to talk about our relationship.” Jaehyun answered. “I want us to be happy, so let’s talk and see what we can do to make us better.” Doyoung smiled and kissed Jaehyun on the cheek. The younger froze and turned to Doyoung.

“I love you, Jae, just know that.” Doyoung said before walking to sit next to Taeyong. Jaehyun smiled widely and went to stand by the stage next to Johnny.

“I see you are trying to sort things out.” Johnny whispered in English. Jaehyun shook his head fondly.

“Yes we are.” Jaehyun replied. Doyoung faced him and smiled. “And I feel like it’s gonna work this time.” Kun started playing “Here Comes the Bride” and the grooms walked into the ballroom. All heads were turned as Yuta and Sicheng smiled brightly. A loud sob was heard and it was Yukhei sobbing in Jungwoo’s blazer. The older smiled apologetically and rubbed his boyfriend’s hair. The grooms approached the stage and faced each other. They contrasted perfectly, Yuta in white and Sicheng in black. Taeil smiled at the grooms and cleared his throat.

“Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate the marriage of Dong Sicheng and Nakamoto Yuta.” Taeil recited. Yukhei lifted his head to face the stage, tears still running down. “We all remember how annoying Yuta was to receive Sicheng’s love.” Noises of agreement filled the room and Yuta scowled temporarily. Sicheng’s smile at the memory made Yuta’s heart swell in happiness. “But thankfully, Sicheng gave Yuta his love back and now we are here.” Chenle was hugging Jisung, the basket dangling off his arm. The petals made Jisung sneeze and promptly dropped the rings. The rings rolled away and Jisung’s eyes widen when he saw that the pillow didn’t have the rings.

“Chenle!” Jisung hissed and the older looked down to see that the rings were missing. Chenle glared at Jisung and the younger would’ve been scared if the gaze wasn’t so adorable. But he was definitely scared that the hyungs will murder both of them on the spot.

“You seriously have poop hands, Park Jisung.” Chenle snapped lowly. Yuta’s gaze moved to the two youngest and Jisung raised up the pillow to show Yuta that of course he had the rings. The older nodded before smiling fondly at Sicheng. Taeil continued to recite the vows as Chenle saw the rings roll out of the room.

“We need to sneak out fast before the hyungs recite their vows.” Jisung whispered. Jisung and Chenle looked around at their friend group and when they concluded that everyone was too busy staring at their significant other or at the grooms, the two youngest slipped out of the room to find the rings. The rings were rolling outside the ballroom and the two ran as fast as they can to get them.

“Why is it always us!” Chenle screamed as he dodged multiple people and chefs bringing food for other events. Chenle saw one ring under the receptionist desk and pushed it back to retrieve it.

*inside the ballroom*

Jaehyun tore his gaze from Doyoung to where the two youngest stood. The others warned each other to watch the duo, Doyoung claiming that they need to be monitored every single second. His eyes widen when he realized that the two weren’t standing there. Jaehyun turned back around in alarm and signaled Doyoung. Taeyong was the one who caught it and followed Jaehyun’s gaze to see that Chenle and Jisung weren’t there.

“Where are Chenle and Jisung?” Taeyong whispered to himself. He stepped on Doyoung’s foot harshly and the younger glared at Taeyong.

“What the fuck was that for?” Doyoung hissed. Taeyong pointed at where the children were supposed to stand and Doyoung’s eyes widen. “Where are my kids?” Doyoung walked to the side and whipped out his phone to dial Jisung.

*with Chenle and Jisung*  
  
Jisung was picking the ring from under a potted plant when his phone started ringing. He gulped nervously when he saw Doyoung’s name, Scary Bunny Hyung, on his phone. The youngest shoved it back in his pocket and grabbed the ring. Chenle ran towards Jisung with the other ring and promptly crashed into him, the two falling into the spring behind them. The two rose from the water and spat it out. Chenle and Jisung held out the rings and sighed in relief.

“Park Jisung.” Chenle said before poking the youngest on the chest. “You should watch where you are going, also sneezing that hard so the rings get lost? That is so dumb.” Jisung watched as Chenle continue to ramble on how the hyungs are going to kill them. “I swear to god if I get killed-mmf.” Chenle got cut off when Jisung kissed him, placing a hand on the older’s cheek tenderly. The years of longing, months of waiting, Jisung saw the chance and took it. Chenle got over the shock and reciprocated, placing his hand over the younger’s. When Jisung pulled away, Chenle giggled softly and hugged Jisung.

“I wanted to do that for so long. I like you, Zhong Chenle, a lot.” Jisung confessed. Chenle was surprised that Jisung liked him back, Chenle was always the clingy one and Jisung never showed his affection. What Chenle didn’t notice was that Jisung looked at him in a different way. With fondness, with _love_.

“I like you too, Park Jisung.” Chenle said genuinely. Jisung smiled widely before realizing that they had a wedding to get back to.

“By the way, Doyoung hyung knows that we aren’t there.” Jisung remarked and Chenle pulled away from the hug in realization.

“Oops, gotta go!” Chenle exclaimed before getting out of the spring. “I’m wet as well!” Jisung also got out of the spring and took Chenle’s hand.

“We’re both wet and it’s alright.” Jisung said and Chenle smiled at that. “But really, we should go.” The two ran back to the ballroom, rings in Chenle’s pocket. Doyoung and Taeyong glared at the two and the youngers smiled sheepishly. Taeil was thankfully recalling stories of Yuta’s pining, which everyone clearly enjoyed. When Doyoung gave Taeil a signal, Taeil ended the tale and cleared his throat.

“Since I have fully embarrassed Yuta,” Taeil started. “We will now let the grooms recite their vows and exchange rings.”

“Oh thank goodness.” Yuta blurted and blushed when everyone laughed. Sicheng rubbed his thumb on Yuta’s palm to assure him. Yuta resumed looking at Sicheng like he painted the universe.

“May I have the rings?” Taeil asked and he and the grooms turned to Jisung and Chenle. Sicheng and Yuta looked shocked while Taeil looked amused that the two were soaked to the bone. Jisung held out the rings proudly and Yuta took them reluctantly. Sicheng smiled at the two.

“I’m happy that you sorted your shit out, Jisung.” Sicheng said simply and Chenle looked at Jisung’s face slowly turning red. Jisung and Chenle backed away and Jisung smiled softly at Chenle watching the wedding.

“Yuta, would you like to start?” Taeil asked. Yuta nodded and looked at Sicheng with love.

“Dong Sicheng, according to the many stories Taeil hyung shared on my pining for you, I really wanted you to be my boyfriend.” Yuta started. “But you mean so much more to me. You are my light, my happiness, and the reason I get up in the morning.” Yuta sniffled at the past memories flooding back. “You are the reason I wanted to continue living, even after I couldn’t play football anymore. You were there for my highs and lows, and I want you there for everything for the rest of my life.” There wasn’t a dry eye in the room after Yuta’s speech. “I love you, with my whole heart, with my whole being, and I will never stop.” Sicheng teared up and took a deep breath.

“Goddamnit, Nakamoto, you weren’t supposed to make me cry.” Sicheng remarked and wiped a single tear. Yuta chuckled, tears brimming his eyes as well. Yukhei cried loudly (did he even stop crying?) into Jungwoo’s shoulder again and Jungwoo didn’t apologize this time, wiping his own tears. “How am I supposed to beat that, oh god.” Sicheng looked down and when he was ready, met Yuta’s watery eyes.

“Nakamoto Yuta, you were the most annoying guy I had ever met since I moved to Seoul. You pursued me like I was a lifetime goal, like I was the grand prize. I was so annoyed and bothered by it at first and I got used to it eventually. Even through the language barrier, you looked at me like I hung the stars in the sky, like I created your world, like I was worth it. The thing is that, you hung the stars in the sky, you created my world.” Sicheng stopped and hiccuped, gripping Yuta’s hands tighter. “Even when I pushed you away because I was insecure, you always came back to make me feel loved and happy. And I want to thank you for being with me, even though I treated you badly in the beginning.” Sicheng looked at Yuta again with the utmost passion and love. “I love you so much, Yuta.” Ignoring Doyoung’s request to kiss when Taeil tells them to, Yuta pulled Sicheng into a passionate kiss, pouring out how much they loved each other. No one cared as everyone clapped for the couple.

“Ok you two, no kissing before the rings go on.” Taeil said, the couple breaking apart immediately at their hyung’s request. "It is time to exchange rings. Yuta, you will go first." Taeil handed the ring Yuta picked out with Johnny. Yuta took a deep breath before taking Sicheng's left hand.

"With this ring, I thee wed." Yuta said with conviction, sliding the ring on Sicheng's finger. Sicheng took his ring from Taeil and slid the ring on Yuta's left ring finger.

"With this ring, I thee wed." Sicheng repeated. The grooms looked at each other with sparkles in their eyes.

"Dong Sicheng, do you take Nakamoto Yuta as your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, for richer and for poorer, as long as you both shall live?" Taeil asked, turning quickly to wipe his tears.

"I do." Sicheng whispered. Johnny and Jaehyun watched the scene softly, knowing all too well how long the grooms were waiting for this.

"Nakamoto Yuta, do you take Dong Sicheng as your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, for richer and for poorer, as long as you both shall live?" Taeil repeated to Yuta.

"I do." Yuta whispered back. Taeil smiled at the two before clearing his throat.

"In the power vested in me, in the city of Chicago." Taeil said loudly. Since gay marriage hasn't been legalized in South Korea, Yuta and Sicheng are flying to Chicago with Johnny and Taeyong to sign papers to make them legally married. "I pronounce you two husbands. You may kiss." Sicheng initiated the kiss, wrapping his arms around Yuta's waist. Yuta cupped Sicheng's cheek and continued kissing him, deaf to the thundering cheers and crying.

"You're stuck with me forever, Dong Sicheng." Yuta said, pressing their foreheads together.

"No, you are stuck with me forever, Nakamoto Yuta." Sicheng fired back and Yuta giggled before kissing the younger again. Mark clapped happily, Donghyuck sniffling on his shoulder.

"This will be us in a few months." Mark whispered to his fiancé. Donghyuck lifted his head up to look at Mark. The younger smacked Mark on the shoulder for that remark.

"I can't wait either." Donghyuck eventually replied. When they kissed, Jaemin and Jeno made noises of disgust, Donghyuck smacking Jaemin in response. "Go kiss each other, losers."

"That's a funny joke." Jaemin replied, which made Jeno look away, flustered. Jaemin decided to leave a kiss on Jeno's cheek, the younger laughing at the way Jeno burned red.

"Ok everyone. We will be moving to the dining hall where you have assigned seats!" Doyoung explained, standing on the stage.

"The last time we checked, this isn't school!" Yangyang yelled and got smacked by Kun in response. Renjun would have smacked him as well but he was too busy crying on Jungwoo's other shoulder. The older sighed and hugged his boyfriend and his little brother tightly.

"Shut up, Annoying Orange!" Doyoung shouted back. Yangyang crossed his arms and Dejun poked his cheek.

"Let's listen for once, Yang." Dejun said gently and took Yangyang to the dining hall. Kunhang ruffled Yangyang's hair, following them. Everyone eventually filed to the dining hall, where the food was ready and the tables were set. Yuta and Sicheng had a table with their family, Yuta's mom coddling Sicheng and Yuta chatting with Sicheng's dad. Yuta's sisters and Sicheng's sister talked animatedly about how pretty the wedding was set up. The rest of the group was split into three tables. The guests outside the family and the gang were split into tables as well. Food was served and people were eating right away. Doyoung was walking away after checking the food station when he was taken outside the dining hall and was pressed against a wall. Doyoung was about to question what Jaehyun wanted before the younger kissed him.

"Jae?" Doyoung asked after pulling away from the kiss. The older looked up at his boyfriend staring back at him. "It's not a good time. I need to prepare-" Jaehyun kissed Doyoung again. "I know we need to talk but we have a wedding to attend to."

"I know, Doie, and you are putting your best effort in." Jaehyun said. "I actually booked a vacation for us." Doyoung's eyes widened before they narrowed.

"Jaehyun, I don't have the time for a vacation. I have so much to do at work and you have a job-" Doyoung started but Jaehyun kissed him again. "You can't kiss me everytime to make your point."

"But you love it." Jaehyun smiled, dimples poking out. He knew that the older was weak for his dimples. "I called your boss and asked if you can take a week off. He agreed to the vacation." Doyoung opened his mouth to protest but Jaehyun left another kiss. "It's been approved, he told me that you work way too hard and he would gladly let you breathe." Doyoung gripped Jaehyun's suit jacket and took a deep breath.

"I know work has been making our relationship strained and I am grateful that you want to repair it." Doyoung said, refusing to make eye contact. "I feel like I failed as a boyfriend." A gentle hand lifted up Doyoung's chin and the older was met with eyes filled with love and adoration.

"You never failed as a boyfriend. I know how hard you want us out of our shitty apartment. That is your way of showing how much you care." Jaehyun added, pressing their foreheads together. "So, what do you say for a one week vacation to Busan?" Doyoung made a thinking face which made Jaehyun smile fondly.

"Maybe." Doyoung replied and Jaehyun kissed him for the nth time. Peering out to see the couple make out, Taeyong shook his head and turned back to sit with Johnny.

"That was a good idea, John." Taeyong remarked. The taller hummed, turning towards his boyfriend. "Convincing Jae to take a vacation with Doyoung."

"Those two really need to sort their shit out so I suggested a vacation. Sicheng was the one who had the idea from the start. They really are friends." Johnny explained.

"We have some dumb friends." Taeyong remarked.

"Not to be rude or anything, but you two took the longest to get together." Ten retorted, scrolling through his camera roll.

"Yeah, it took you guys four years." Jaehyun remarked, suddenly appearing with Doyoung.

"Are you ready to relax, Doyoung?" Ten asked, leaning back against his chair.

"Yeah, I get to experience what you do every day." Doyoung fired back, Jaehyun kissing his cheek to calm him down. Of course it does wonders and Doyoung leaned against the younger. Ten shared a look with Taeyong and the two sniggered.

"Ok what are you two on about?" Johnny asked. No one replied so the tallest smothered Taeyong in kisses.

"Not telling you." Taeyong replied and shared another look with Kun and Ten.

"Ok I am completely lost." Johnny confessed. On another table, the annoying trio was clowning on Yukhei sobbing throughout the whole ceremony while Yukhei used Jungwoo as a shield. Taeil just laughed at the scene.

"I just have a lot of feelings." Yukhei whined as Kunhang imitated his sobbing.

"Ok stop you guys." Jungwoo said softly and the annoying trio stopped. Yukhei smiled at his boyfriend with heart eyes and Jungwoo nuzzled his nose. "You're adorable."

"And I love you." Yukhei replied. Jungwoo shook his head fondly. On the last table (aka the dreamies), the whole table was laughing over Jisung and Chenle's adventure on catching the rings. Jisung also announced that they were dating, which got cheers.

"Wait, so they were not dating?" Jeno asked as Jisung hugged Chenle on his lap.

"Were you living under a rock, Jeno?" Renjun asked.

"He was too busy staring at Nana to notice anything." Donghyuck retorted, avoiding the chicken bone Jeno threw at him.

"You were what?" Jaemin asked Jeno.

"You two are so dumb." Renjun sighed before leaning his head on Donghyuck's shoulder. Mark smiled at the scene and got up to refill his champagne flute. He looked at his fiancé from a distance, the younger rambling about whatever to Renjun, and smiled softly. He imagined Donghyuck's happy face when they slide their wedding rings on. Mark snapped out of his daydreams when Yuta approached him.

"I see you are imagining your own wedding?" the groom asked, clinking glasses with the younger.

"I just want to marry Donghyuck. I don't care if it's in a shitty chapel or signing a goddamn paper, I just want to call him my husband." Mark rambled. Yuta stayed silent until he clapped Mark's shoulder.

"You really are in love with him." Yuta remarked. "When Kun and Ten got married, I spent the whole time imagining my wedding with Sicheng. And look at that, my wedding is today." Mark chuckled before they saw Johnny approach the stage.

"I hope you all enjoyed the food. Now we will proceed with the speeches and we will open the dance floor afterwards with DJ Johnny." Johnny explained and the group cheered.

"DJ Johnny?" Mark asked Yuta. "You actually convinced Johnny hyung to DJ again?"

"Yeah, it was pretty difficult to convince him. I asked Taeyong to help and the rest was history." Yuta and Mark shivered at the thought of what Taeyong did to convince Johnny.

"We are so gross." Mark said and Yuta laughed again.

"Come on, we should sit down." Yuta walked back to his table and kissed Sicheng. Mark walked back to the Dreamie table and Donghyuck puckered his lips for a kiss. Of course Mark obliged to his fiancé.

"What were you and Yuta hyung talking about?" Donghyuck asked.

"How much I love you." Mark answered truthfully. Donghyuck shook his head and pressed his face in Mark's shoulder. The rest couldn't complain because Renjun was squished between Jaemin and Jeno while Jisung and Chenle were kissing sweetly.

"That's gross but Yuta hyung was nice enough to listen. Any other day, he would interrupt you to talk about Sicheng hyung." the younger said and Mark smiled.

"I love you, Hyuck." Mark whispered. The boy in question hummed, linking their fingers together. Mark would never get tired at how the engagement ring looked on Donghyuck's tanned skin.

"I love you too, Mark Lee Minhyung." Donghyuck and Mark met lips for the nth time, the engaged couple getting lost in their own world. The best man speeches went off without a hitch, Yuta burning red from Johnny's embarrassing speech and Sicheng almost (keyword on almost) crying over Jaehyun's moving speech. The other speeches had the guests going through a million emotions, Doyoung having to interrupt Kunhang's rather explicit speech when Sicheng's mom glared at Yuta. She calmed down when Sicheng assured her in rapid Chinese that Kunhang was joking.

"Thank you for those… moving words. Now we will be opening up the dance floor with the great return of DJ Johnny!" Doyoung exclaimed and everybody cheered loudly.

"YES GO DAD!" Donghyuck yelled when Johnny approached the DJ table. He looked up to Taeyong, who smiled contently at his boyfriend.

"I believe in you." Taeyong mouthed before blowing Johnny a kiss. Johnny looked back down before placing his headphones on and started a beat. Donghyuck got up first and pulled Mark onto the dance floor, dancing together. More people joined the floor, Yukhei starting a conga line because he can. The conga line was mostly of coworkers, the grooms' fathers kicking at the end of the line. Yuta and Sicheng watched from the table, shaking their heads at the guests dancing like idiots.

"This is the best day of my life." Sicheng confessed. Yuta lifted up Sicheng's hand to kiss his knuckles, smiling down at the wedding band placed with the engagement ring. "I got married to you and I'm watching our stupid friends form a conga line and grinding against each other like its a strip club." Yuta laughed at the description and pressed his forehead against his husband's.

"I love you, Winwin." Yuta whispered, using that nickname Sicheng hates. The younger pushed him back before kissing him.

"I love you too, Nakamoto." Sicheng replied before they met lips. They got interrupted by Johnny speaking in the microphone.

"It's time for the grooms to do their first dance as a married couple." Johnny announced, smiling at the married couple.

"Shall we?" Yuta asked, dramatically extending a hand. Sicheng took the hand and got up.

“We shall.” Sicheng played along and the two were sent to the middle of the dance floor. Kun was sitting by the piano again and Mark was on the guitar, tuning. Jaehyun, Doyoung, Taeil and Donghyuck (our current NCT U lineup) had microphones, waiting for the grooms. The four started singing L.O.V.E by Michael Bublé, and Sicheng sighed heavily.

“I hate this song.” Sicheng confessed as the two started dancing.

“Jaehyun asked what song you wanted for our first dance, and you said to surprise us.” Yuta answered.

“For the record, I answered when we were having sex on the fridge.” Sicheng fired quietly so his mom didn’t hear. Sicheng’s mom was still reeling from the detailed speeches. Yuta had the audacity to blush and Sicheng shook his head. “But I’m dancing with you so it’s alright.”  
  
“That’s so cheesy Winwin.” Yuta said, pressing their foreheads together. “I hate this song as well. Why did Jaehyun choose this one?”

“Probably because Doyoung hyung loves this song. I recall Jaehyun telling me that this song was playing when they first kissed.” Sicheng remarked. “He is really trying hard.”  
  
“Hey, they are working it out. Don’t worry your pretty head.” Yuta shushed the younger. “Let’s focus on each other for today.” Sicheng nodded and the two met lips, swaying together. The song ended and everyone clapped. The grooms realized a bit late that everyone was watching them dance. “We really got lost into each other.” Johnny went up the stage to plug his phone in to play various songs for slow dancing. It was surprisingly quiet, everyone separated into pairs. After the third song, Donghyuck and Yangyang got tired of slow-dancing so they grabbed the microphones and started screaming songs from their playlist creatively named “Piss Drunk Playlist”.

“STACY’S MOM’S GOT IT GOING ON!” they shrieked and the dance floor got wild.

“This was supposed to be played after the cake and drinks.” Doyoung muttered, seeing the parents of the grooms look shocked.

“They are young and bored, just let them be.” Jaehyun said, the two still swaying.

“One of them is getting married soon.” Doyoung fired back. Jaehyun shook his head fondly and kissed the older. “You can’t do that everytime to shut me up.”

“You love it and it always works.” Jaehyun repeated. “Also you need to loosen up, the wedding is basically over.”

“Loosen up in what sense?” Doyoung asked. Jaehyun did a thinking face, vaguely resembling the older’s, and Doyoung smacked him on the chest.

“I don’t know but we can make out privately.” Jaehyun replied.

“You mean have sex in the bathroom?” Doyoung asked, getting the hint. “Good because you have no idea how badly I wanted to jump you. You look so fucking hot in a suit.” Jaehyun smirked at that and the two kissed. For once, it was longer than three seconds and it wasn’t to shut Doyoung up. The older pulled away and took Jaehyun’s hand to pull him into the bathroom. Needless to say, the group was disgusted when the couple walked out with a post-orgasmic glow.

“And we are the exhibitionists." Yuta retorted.

"Thank goodness everyone left beforehand." Taeyong sighed before smacking Jaehyun on the shoulder. "You two are disgusting."

"Not like we had to stop Donghyuck from blowing Mark in the bathroom!" Doyoung snapped and Donghyuck huffed in annoyance.

"You know how I get when Markie is in a suit." Donghyuck pouted and everyone rolled their eyes.

"I think we all know that." Jaemin retorted.

"Yeah, you were the one that told everyone." Jeno piped up and Donghyuck turned red.

"You told them?" Donghyuck asked and Jaemin quickly hid behind Jeno as Donghyuck struggled against Mark's grip to attack Jaemin. The rest ignored the scene and the playlist turned on again to play EXO's KokoBop.

"I hate you all." Sicheng remarked, which everyone and their moms know that means he loves them very much. The cake was pushed out by Renjun and Jeno (Jisung and Chenle were supposed to bring the cake but after the ring fiasco, Doyoung switched the people responsible for the cake) and Johnny passed a knife to Yuta and Sicheng. The group sang in long tones as the grooms cut a piece in the tiered vanilla cake.

"We have to do this!" Taeyong exclaimed as he smeared icing on Yuta's face. The Japanese man glared at Taeyong as Sicheng added a dollop on Yuta's nose.

"I agree, Taeyong." Yuta added as Taeyong smeared icing on Sicheng's face. The younger looked annoyed and smiled when he saw Yuta laughing. "Ok, now dig in. I am not cutting anymore." Ignoring Chenle's complaints about vanilla cake, Donghyuck's attempts to murder Jaemin and Dejun smashing Yukhei's face into his slice of cake, the group happily shared the time together. Unfortunately, the wedding had to end and a limo was parked in front of the building the ballroom was in. The twenty-one men gathered by the entrance as the married couple entered the limo, Yuta the gentleman opening the door for Sicheng. The banner "Just Married" hung from the back, ever so cliche.

"Bye losers!" Sicheng shouted as the limo started up.

"Remember that you have to be at the airport by 12pm!" Taeyong reminded in Johnny's embrace. "Don't be late like that one time in Jeju!"

"Oh god, don't remind us of Jeju." Ten sighed, that tragic trip being remembered.

"At least I got to see Mark's thighs in those shorts!" Donghyuck exclaimed, which was received with noises of disgust. Mark blushed and pinched Donghyuck's arm as a punishment.

"Ok we are leaving!" Yuta said and the limo started moving.

"BYE WE LOVE YOU!" the group yelled as the limo left the area. Through the back window, you can see the married couple kissing softly as the limo went out of sight.

"I can't wait until its us." Mark whispered into Donghyuck's ear.

"I can't wait either." Donghyuck whispered back. In the limo, Yuta and Sicheng pulled away. Leaning his head against his husband's shoulder, Sicheng stared out the window in bliss.

"Are you ready for a lifetime together, Nakamoto?" Sicheng asked. Yuta hummed at the question and pressed a kiss against the younger's forehead.

"For you? Always." Yuta answered, closing his eyes. With their nineteen stupid friends, they are ready for the next chapter of their life.

**Author's Note:**

> Aww, part two is finally finished. This was really long and winded and I apologize for that. The next part is Doyoung and Jaehyun's trip to Busan, which goes wrong because their relationship is more unstable than my grades. So we will be going down the angst train next.
> 
> Random Q&A because I want to:  
> Q: Who are my top five biases in NCT (yes WayV counts and if you don’t think so, we are meeting at the McDonalds’ parking lot)?  
> A: Jungwoo, Taeil, Renjun, Kun and Xiaojun  
> Q: Top three bias wreckers?  
> A: Mark, Haechan, Johnny
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
